


Get Rekt

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: BAMF Tony, Everybody knows Tony is badass, M/M, Worried!Steve, except Steve apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rolled his eyes. “I just think he needs more practice outside of the suit. I just want to make sure he’s safe, that's all.” </p><p>Bucky started hooting with laughter as Clint chuckled beside him. “You ever seen Stark fight before, Steve?” Clint asked, clearly still amused.  </p><p>Steve furrowed his brows. “I don't think so, why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Rekt

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I kinda stole this from a random post on Tumblr and I write this in like 20 minutes at Starbucks so it's kinda just shit. But thanks for reading.

Tony wasn't even panicked when the suit was destroyed beyond belief. He just got it all off and fought in his flight suit. He leaped up and swung his legs around a henchman and squeezed, effectively making him pass out. 

He managed to maim a few more people before Bucky ran up to him. “What are you doing out of your suit? Steve’s losin’ his mind.”

“It got destroyed, and I'm doing just fine.”

“I saw, liked the strangle with thighs thing, very nice.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Tony rolled his eyes, shoving the other brunette slightly. 

That's when an angry Captain approached them. “Tony what the hell?” 

Tony threw his head back and whined. “Steve can we do this later? Coulson is glaring at me which means debrief time.”

Steve’s eyes flashed with anger but he relented. “Fine, but we’ll talk later.” He said before storming off.

Bucky and Tony glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

~

“Tony, you can't keep putting yourself in danger like that!” Steve shouted at his boyfriend, who was currently trying to ignore Steve’s anger. “Stevie, sweetheart, I was fine.” Tony responded, plopping onto the couch next to Natasha.

“You could have been kidnapped, Tony.” Steve hissed through his teeth. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Steven, I love you, but you're driving me nuts. Nothing happened and nothing will.”

“I think I should teach you some hand to hand combat.” Steve announced, crossing his arms. Natasha and Tony looked at each other and started to giggle. “I’m serious, you rely on your suit far too much.”

Tony stopped laughing abruptly. “Alright. Show me your moves sometime, Rogers.”

Steve groaned at the use of his last name. “Tony…”

“Call me down when you want to go a couple rounds, Captain.” Tony sassed, standing up and walking off.

Natasha shook her head with a laugh. Steve stared at her. “What?”

“You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Rogers.” She said, getting up and following Tony, leaving Steve baffled.

~

“Nat tells me you're planning on fighting with Tony.” Clint says subtly, standing next to Steve. Bucky whipped his head up with wide eyes. “You're gonna fight Tony?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I just think he needs more practice outside of the suit. I just want to make sure he’s safe, that's all.” 

Bucky started hooting with laughter as Clint chuckled beside him. “You ever seen Stark fight before, Steve?” Clint asked, clearly still amused. 

Steve furrowed his brows. “I don't think so, why?” 

Clint doubled over, gasping for breath as he laughed. “Good luck, Stevie.” James wheezed.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Steve asked as Clint and James ran off giggling like schoolgirls.

~

Steve ran into Thor as he was heading down to the kitchen. “Oh hey, Thor. You seen Tony anywhere?” He asked.

Thor shook his large head. “I am afraid not, Steven. Do you need him?” 

“Well I was going to ask when he could practice his hand to hand combat with me.” Steve explained.

Thor’s face went incredibly pale. “You are going to battle Anthony?” He whimpered as he rubbed his right shoulder.

“I just want to make sure he’s aside out of the suit. Are you okay?” Steve asked in reference to the shoulder Thor was massaging.

“Indeed, Captain, I am fine. But beware of Anthony. He is more than meets the eye.” Thor warned.

Steve scrunched up his face and scratched his head. What the hell is everyone even talking about?

~

“Jarvis, can you call Tony down to the gym please?” Steve requested to the AI. “Of course, Captain. And also, I believe a ‘good luck’ is in order.”

“Why do people keep saying that, Jarvis?” 

“I believe that is for you to find out yourself, Captain.” Jarvis said. If he wasn't basically a robot, Steve would have thought he heard amusement in the voice. 

Steve groaned in frustration as he hurried down to the gym, only to see Tony already down there and stretching. If he weren't about to fight him, he would have taken him right in the gym. The tight pants hugging his ass and muscular thighs. But Steve shook his head and walked over, clapping ating on the shoulder. 

“You ready?” 

“Born ready, Rogers.” Tony confirmed. “Will you stop calling me that? You haven't called me that in years. Just call me my name.” Steve complained.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I would, but I'm upset with you. So uh, no.”

Steve glowered at Tony’s petty attitude but shrugged off the anger, not wanting to accidentally hurt Tony because he couldn't control his feelings.

“Okay, I’ll show you some moves first.” Steve announced, joining Tony on the mat. 

They spent about a half an hour with just Steve showing Tony the ropes. Tony had a bored expression on the entire time, leaving Steve upset.

“Do you want to actually fight then?” Steve asked, clearly annoyed.

“Yes, please.” Tony said, holding out the please. Steve grinned. “Alright, sweetheart.”

Steve swung his fist and Tony expertly dodged and flung his own fist back, successfully punching Steve in the stomach. Steve stood, momentarily shocked. “You okay there, Capcake?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Never been better.” The blonde grunted.

The combat continued on like that for about an hour. Steve tried all of his best moves on the brunette, but no avail. Tony was just too fast and strong.

Steve threw his final punch and Tony grabbed it, twisting the Captain’s arm backwards. Steve winced as Tony held it back and punched Steve in the nose, effectively knocking him to the floor. 

“Steve!” Tony cried, falling into the floor next to Steve. 

“That was kinda hot.” Steve mumbled.

Tony huffed a laugh and stroked Steve’s nose. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?” He asked his boyfriend.

“Growing up the son of a billionaire and constantly being kidnapped, you pick up some moves.” Tony teased.

“Sorry for doubting you, baby.” Steve apologized, running his hand along Tony’s side.

“It’s alright, gorgeous, but don't do it again.” Tony warned playfully, poking Steve’s chest.

“Wanna show me some more of your moves?” Steve asked hopefully.

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss Steve, brushing his lips softly against the blonde’s.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
